I Knew You Were Trouble
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: It's strange how someone who was sent to me from the Devil, can look so much like an angel. It all comes back in flashes. He never does. Might be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Heart

Chapter 1

I remember it like yesterday. All the parties, clubs, and dancing. How much fun it all was. But it was only fun because of him. He was there with. He lit me up like a candle. And I kept burning and burning with him.

I don't what gave me this feeling, but I felt like I knew this would happen. I knew he was trouble. But it was too late. I was attracted to him like a magnet. My eyes looked into his, and I was hooked.

Normally I'm not caught off guard like this. I know when to tell if someone is just messing with me. I knew he was trouble, but I let him toy with me. If felt good to be myself, and he made it easier for me. I felt like he loved the way I loved him.

Then we went to the party. That stupid party. We had won the war and were celebrating. We were walking hand-in-hand, but then he left to hang with his friends.

The next time I saw him, his tongue was down some random girl's throat. I ran immediately, ignoring everyone's stares. I should've known it was coming. All the arguments and fights we were getting into. I looked back on all those arguments. "Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground," was the last thing I thought before I collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

When I woke up, I remembered everything. I started thinking about him. The strange thing is I don't know if I'll ever feel like that again with anyone.

Its strange how someone who was sent to me by the Devil, can look so much like an angel.

It all comes back in flashes.

But he never does.


	2. Chapter 2: Walkin' Away

No One's POV:

It had been weeks since the incident. Reyna had done her best to avoid Leo. She'd been doing a pretty good job, too. If he were to walk near her, she'd walk in the other direction. If they were to attend the same meetings, she'd keep her head down and try not to talk too much. She thought of herself as a coward for her actions. She was a Praetor. She shouldn't have to stress this much out over a boy. She should just move on. But how could she do that when all she can think about is a certain Repair Boy?

To make matters worse, Camp Jupiter would be staying at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron and Lupa thought it was a good way to ease the tension between the two camps. She hadn't heard of a worst idea.

Leo hadn't even said sorry to her, or acknowledged her at all. It was like nothing ever happened between them. She thought about how many girls he'd made out with, or worst, slept with.

She thought Leo would be better than that. Sure, during their relationship she'd seen him flirt with other girls. And sure, sometimes she'd get a little jealous, but she didn't expect him to go that far with a girl.

As said before, it's been weeks since she talked to Leo. And it wouldn't be too long before he noticed, too. But she asked herself, why did it have to be today?

She was in the sword arena. It was getting late, and she was hungry. As she was walking to the mess hall, a voice called her name. An all too familiar voice. One that she didn't want to deal with right now.

Reyna kept on walking. But while walking, she wondered if she should stop.

The voice called her name again.

This time she stopped.

She saw Leo running to catch up to her. He was sweaty, as if he'd run around the whole camp looking for her.

They both stayed quiet when he caught up to her.

"Hey," he finally said breaking the awkward silence between them.

_Hey? We haven't talked to each other in weeks. You don't even say sorry for what you did or even acknowledge it! And that's what you say? Hey?_

Apparently, Reyna had said this all out loud, but didn't notice until Leo spoke back to her

"What did I do? And the reason I haven't talked to you is because you were avoiding me. Don't say you weren't because I know you have been. I thought you just needed space and didn't want me to bother you, so I didn't."

Reyna was beyond furious when he said all of this. So furious, furious wasn't a strong enough word for it. It's not that didn't acknowledge what he did, he refused to!

"What do you mean you don't know what you did? You know what you did! You also seemed to be enjoying it," She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I honestly don't know what I did! And it's not helping that you know but I don't , and you're taking it all out on me, when I don't have a clue about what I did. So stop yelling, and tell me."

Reyna could see he wasn't lying. But then how would that be possible for him to forget that kiss just like that.

Again, she voiced this out loud.

"What? What are you talking about? I never kissed anyone while we were dating!"

That statement snapped Reyna out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean you haven't? How could you not remember what happened at that party?"

Leo seemed to be thinking what she had just said. Then, a look of realization dawned upon his face.

"Oh, that kiss."

The way he said it so casually infuriated Reyna.

"I remember some kids from the Hermes cabin had snuck liquor into the party and put it in the punch. I knew about it and wanted to try some. After I started, I couldn't stop. Then a really cute girl game by and we started dancing. And after that... well, you know the rest."

So he hadn't remembered until now because he was drunk and didn't remember anything in the morning. But he knows now because I refreshed his memory just by saying he kissed a girl. All these were going through Reyna's mind. She came back to reality when Leo tried to hold her hand. She snatched it back quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Can you please forgive me?" Leo begged.

Reyna could see that he truly was sorry just by looking into his eyes. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You really hurt me," Reyna replied. Her eyes were starting to get watery. But she wouldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of him.

"Reyna, please-" Leo started, but Reyna cut him off.

"Just please, stay out of my life." By now Reyna really wanted to cry.

"Okay. If that's how you feel." Leo could barely say these words. He wanted to fight with her until he won her back. But he knew she was about to cry. And he couldn't see her like that. Not unless he wanted to cry, too.

Then he walked away.

He walked away from the one girl he ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
